Facing the Future
by AndromedaCooper73
Summary: When Rose and Scorpius bickering frenemies are faced with a divination practical which will cause them to open their eyes and look at the subtle attraction between them. "Some people cross your Path and completely change your Direction." WARNING: Sexual Content in later chapters. Next Gen Scorose fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I'm back _

_This is one of the smutty yet fluffy Scorose Fanfics. I really wanted to make this a Dramione but the times were too complicated during the war. Hence this_

_I hope you peeps enjoy and revieewww for more updates !_

"Alright, alright everyone gather around, that's right form 4 lines of your respective house; height wise mind you. With your wands at the ready of course," Headmistress McGonagall's voice resonated in Rose's ear as she moved to stand at the front of the Ravenclaw line. Being the shortest was definitely the bummer but didn't let that bring her down. It was now the first day of her divination practical and she was determined not to mess them up. After all she had to up her loving mother aka the golden girl of the golden trio in at least on subject. Professor Trelawney had retired and was replaced by Professor Patil who was much better and one of Rose's favorite teachers after Professor Delacour who taught the Art of Glamour. While the whole Wizarding world had expected Rose Weasley the exact replica of her mother Hermione Granger-Weasley save for the color of her hair and eyes both inherited from her father to follow her mother's footsteps and become a healer. They were pleasantly surprised to see that Rose had chose to pave her own path in the rising lane of Glamour Magic but that didn't mean that she didn't top all classes, well except for DADA that number one position was in the hands of her sworn enemy. Thinking about him her blue eyes scanned the great hall till they zeroed on the end of the Slytherin line, with a haughty expression stood Scorpius Malfoy with his hand in his pockets while he talked to her favorite raven-haired cousin. This caused her to hate him even more but all she could do was stand and shoot daggers at his Quidditch built broad frame.

As if sensing her gaze Scorpius slowly turned his gaze to her and his eyes narrowed into the trademark Malfoy smirk as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes in disgust and poked her tongue out at him in a childish yet condescending manner something which only she could pull off. He snorted and turned to talk to Albus Potter as she tugged on a loose strand of her wild red curly hair which had come loose from the ribbon that held her mane in place. The practical was quite the simple one but its contents were very exciting. What they had to was step inside the time turner cubicles; a terribly difficult feat which was made successful by the Inventory of Magic; and they would be transported to their respective future at any time or day. They had to practically follow or in Rose's opinion stalk their future self and record their activity and be present at the drop on-off site in 24 hours to return back to present time, then they had to write an essay on their future selves. This was quite an interesting practical and if Prof. Patil liked their essay voila we've got ourselves a smashing 'O'.

There was a catch though you couldn't be caught or seen by your future self or else that would mess up with the status quo. Rose had already managed to master the Disillusionment Charm which would ad her in this practical. Butterflies rose in her tummy as Professor Patil started on roll call.

As much Scorpius wished to hide the excitement about the Divination practical and put on the playboy façade he couldn't. His long slender finger drummed inside his pockets in impatience, being tall was a pain. Very much like his father he was gifted with good looks which he took advantage of quite often, getting rid of the death eater impression had been hard for him in the first few years of Hogwarts. But being best friends with Albus Severus Potter sort of redeemed the traitorous Malfoy line; he loved that git dearly but couldn't deny the perks of being fast friend with the son of the Chosen one. Bring great at DADA his reflexes were excellent but he was beaten by in the other subjects by a tiny red-headed creature also commonly known as Rose Weasley. Their relationship was basically built on bickering, snapping, pranking and tension. Albus was the middle ground but he and the little ravenclaw was a pain in the butt, no matter how attractive she looked she was a pain the butt. As the role call preceded names he heard Rose head forward in the time turning cubicle and wondered what her future was like but was quickly distracted when Professor Patil called out his name and he stepped in the cubicle.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++4

_Hope ya'll liked It ! _

_If you did then please __**favorite and follow **__me and the story _

_AND DON'T FORGET TO __**REVIEW**__ IT ONLY MAKES ME WRITE FASTER _

_Au revoir mes chers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the late update peopleee! I was very tempted to make this a one shot but my thinking cap would not stop giving me these amazing ideas and I knew I had to pen them down. _

_Anyway I think I'll make it a three shot and this one has a bit of smut in the endd so hold on tight!_

_Disclaimer – The extraordinary Harry Potter belongs to the Queen. I'm just here to drabble. _

_Enjoy!_

A small thud echoed throughout the hallway when Rose Weasley ungracefully landed on her arse through the Time Turner Cubicle. "Fucking stupid luck," she cursed under her breath as she got up and cleaned of the dust on her bum. She made her way forward in hallway which was semi- lit with the beautiful blue flames which she often like conjuring up. She faintly smiled when she saw this and then realized that the hallway was actually a part of a huge manor but the smile fell when she heard a rustle of movement as a large thud resounded from the same place she had fallen. As she inched closer to see a figure lying on the ground most likely that of a man as she moved closer, the man's eyes snapped open and her soft brow eyes were mirrored with a pair of icy blue eyes which she very well knew. Her eyes widened with shock as she said "Malfoy, what in Merlin's pants are you doing here? In my bloody future."

"I could ask you the same Weasley because there obviously id a reason why I have landed here." He drawled as she lithely got up and faced her as his eyes trained on her milky thigh which she had exposed to dig her wand out of her holster.

"Lumos," whispered Rose as she lit the wand near his nose and scowled. He returned it with the same gusto but piped up to say

"You do realize that this means that out future coincided right, or else we wouldn't be in the same manor, wait a minute..." he stopped in mid tracks as her took in his surrounding as he grabbed her hand and bounded across the hallway. Rose struggled to keep up being a foot shorted than him. "Merlin slow that fuck down Malfoy, I can't keep up." She wheezed as they neared the ending of the hallway. Rose's jaw dropped in shock as she came in face with one of the biggest drawing rooms she had ever seen in her life. The ceiling stretches past 10 meters with intricate painting on the ceiling and in the centre stood one of the most magnificent chandeliers made of pure crystal which reflected the light entering from the lavish windows which adorned the southern wall. A huge floo fireplace stood proudly in the far right of the room which cast a warm glow on the small couches which surrounded it with 20 bookshelf's stretching out over the expanse of this far right corner. This corner seemed a bit detached from the regal drawing room it had a more homely feeling to it. She grinned if this was her future home she surely loved it. 2 staircases stretched outwards from the drawing room to lead to the chambers above. Her observation was interrupted due to Malfoys whimpering and she turned to cast him an irritated gaze and snapped at him. "What is it you dolt? This is one of the most magnificent rooms I have seen ever and you're ruining the moment!"

"Shut up. You don't know do you. Hahhaah," he laughed and continued in a rueful manner. "This is Malfoy Manor, Weasley. It's the new property we recently brought in Scotland."

"Ohhh Scotland, you there was this rumor that," she was rudely interrupted by Scorpius as he scoffed,

"Weasley this manor was brought for me hence I believe you're the one intruding in MY future." As he continued Rose's eyes narrowed as he paced forward in the drawing room but he was cut short as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he spluttered like a fish. Rose looked at him in confusion as she followed his line of vision. It lead to the western walls of the room where a huge portrait stood 2 people. She couldn't see clearly who they were and she moved close towards the portrait.

"What the bloody fuck!" was her reaction when she saw the portrait. It was her and Malfoy in a portrait, together, laughing and looking very much in love. She wore a pale lace gown which flowed across her slim figure as it flared out from her hips and pooled at the floor. Her crazy red hair was up in a bun as a delicate veil adorned her head and she was turning and kissing Malfoy on the cheek, in the portrait of course. Malfoy however looked dashing as ever as he held a champagne bottle in his right hand with his robes on the floor and had the first three buttons of his shirt undone revealing his sculpted chest. His right was what concerned it snaked around her waist as he repeatedly tightened it as she kissed him on his cheek. What in the word was this she thought why was her and his portrait, magically charmed to move portrait she observed; doing in Malfoys personal manor. But she was distracted with Malfoy brushing past her to touch the portrait, his long slender fingers outlined their couples hands till they rested in two identical -

"Gold bands," his voice echoed through the room as he turned back at me and questioned. "You know what that means don't you, Rose?" his name flowing silkily through his narrow pink lips and rose visibly shudders as she gulps.

"Marriage, it means marriage Scorpius." She plainly states using his name for the first time and it feels good as she smiles but frowns when a moan resounds through the whole house. They look at each other with surprise in their features.

"Ohhh yes! Scor, damn right there." Rose's voice carries downstairs but it wasn't his, Rose Scorpius realized because the 17-year old girl standing in front of him had a shocked look on her face as her plump red lips hadn't moved at all. This was different he thought; but wasn't he damned, that moan made his pants tighter than they already were from hearing 17-year old Rose say his name. More moans and whimpers sounded with man like grunts now becoming louder. The two teenagers eyes widened in recognition there sounds weren't of pain or other such feelings. They were of hunger, passion love but most of all they were of

Sex.

_Hope you like it don't forget to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE **and **FOLLOW** pleaseee. _

_Thanks a lot to _

_PercyPotterPopsicle, SaharBear, kaykay25 and culagovski– For the follows and the favorites, Please review and tell me how you like this chapter. _

_JennyTodorova – Thanks for the support by reviewing. Lovingg you gurll. Hahaha I know right I was soo excited to write this. So here is a short glimpse into their future but more will be revealed in the next chapter. _


End file.
